nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Market of Hurbanova
It's actually pretty funny to discover some Slavic words in Romanian, trh = târg. Bucurestean 09:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Clearly, that's a Swedish word though: torg :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/torg#Etymology_4 - You stole it from the Slavs :o --OuWTB 08:35, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Of course, we had to bring back something from our raids in Russia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:31, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::You inferiorated your language though. You should've cultivated them instead :o --OuWTB 08:03, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, we perfectified the word before we started using it in our own language :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Why didn't you just invent your own word? :o --OuWTB 15:37, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::As I said, we had to bring back something from our raids, and since they had nothing else, it had to be a word :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Why didn't you just take the land instead? :o --OuWTB 09:48, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::It's Putinistan. It's worthless. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:08, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::They got lots of gas though :o --OuWTB 16:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::That was not of any use to the Vikings though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:59, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's called long-term planning though :o --OuWTB 09:31, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Our fellow Viking descendants in Norway also got lots of gas though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:42, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You could've had more and by conquering the area, Scandinavia could've been as power as Russia is today :o --OuWTB 15:15, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::But then the whole world would dislike us for having Putin :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He's very masculine though, just like the Vikings :o --OuWTB 06:59, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::He very dislikeable though, unlike the Vikings :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wow, you guys resurrected a six-year-old conversation. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:19, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You trying to change the conversation matter? :o --OuWTB 08:11, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::He is :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:27, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::This is why I love those wikinations. Wabba The I (talk) 14:25, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::So.. Can we please get back to the topic? :o --OuWTB 17:09, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::The descendant of the Vikings agrees with the drunkard who speaks his tongue :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:00, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::So.. We talking bout Putin right? :o --OuWTB 08:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yep. He should be Putin prison :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Or maybe the Fletcher Memorial Home. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Who the fuck is Fletcher? :o --OuWTB 07:59, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A takavíhki person, presumably. :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I think Tåpås trying to change the conversation topic again :o --OuWTB 15:32, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Tåpas should be Putin prison for that too :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:04, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps we should first give him a chance to explain himself though :o --OuWTB 16:29, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps you're right :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:15, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So... When you think he gonna react? :o --OuWTB 15:43, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That is not within my knowledge :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:46, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Now I'm sad :'( --OuWTB 07:07, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You think Tåpas dead now cuz he don't react? :o --OuWTB 08:21, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Presumably :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 15:57, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::I knew that reference was obscure, but you could have used Google or something. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:54, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'd rather have you explain it instead of just leaving me with a link :o --OuWTB 08:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It seems he suggests using Nazi strategies :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:39, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Elaborate :o --OuWTB 16:50, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Quoting Wikipedia: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::In its concluding lines, the narrator of the song gathers all of the "tyrants" inside the Fletcher Memorial Home and imagines applying "the Final Solution" to them. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Final Solution (German: (die) Endlösung, pronounced ˈɛntˌløːzʊŋ) or the Final Solution to the Jewish Question (German: die Endlösung der Judenfrage, pronounced ˈɛntˌløːzʊŋ deːɐ̯ ˈjuːdn̩ˌfʁaːɡə) was a German plan for the extermination of the Jews during World War II. This policy of deliberate and systematic genocide across German-occupied Europe was formulated in procedural terms by Nazi leadership in January 1942 at the Wannsee Conference near Berlin,1 and culminated in the Holocaust which saw the killing of 90 percent of Polish Jewry,2 and two-thirds of the Jewish population of Europe. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Get it now? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:18, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o So you think Tåpås is a nazi? :o --OuWTB 07:15, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I do :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:40, May 31, 2016 (UTC) If everyone who likes Pink Floyd is a Nazi, then that's a real shame for the world. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:19, March 3, 2017 (UTC)